<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иллюстрации к командному макси «Истинная причина» by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), KisVani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769971">Иллюстрации к командному макси «Истинная причина»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020'>fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani'>KisVani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 ББ-квест [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Digital Art, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Anne Jane &amp; Patrick Jane, Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane, Кимбэлл Чо/Патрик Джейн</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 ББ-квест [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Разбитая мечта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750048">Истинная причина</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020">fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat">PriestSat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
    <tbody>
<tr>
<td><div class="center"><a href="https://i.ibb.co/YDnKzk6/1.jpg"></a></div></td>
<td> <div class="center"><a href="https://i.ibb.co/vxWBFYf/2.jpg"></a></div>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
  </table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Истинная причина (обложка)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>